Human Again
by Technician Fan
Summary: A vampire comes to the Cullens and says that his power is to change vampires back into humans. The Cullens accept his offer and test it out. They get turned into humans again. What will they do now? And what happens when things start to go wrong? HIATUS
1. Lucifer and Sheila

**Human Again**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does. Of course, you already know that. Hopefully, cause otherwise I'd be really worried and I'd have to send you to some insane society thingy magigy.**

**A/N: Hey, I thought of this while I was in practice for my Beauty and the Beast play. So, if it sucks…**

Chapter One:

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, standing on the pitcher's mound.

"Always am," Alice said with a smile, swinging the bat before getting in the batter stance.

"Batter up!" Rosalie swung her arm around and shot the ball out of her hand.

Alice swung at it and it went flying through the air. She ran around the bases as fast as she could. She was on her way to home base when she saw the ball heading towards her destination from where it was way out in the woods. Summoning up all her strength, she pushed on and slid into home a fraction of a second before Esme caught the ball.

"Safe!" Esme called from her spot on home base.

Bella got up to bat.

"Okay, guys, easy out!" Emmett said from the "outfield," grinning.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. She nodded to Rosalie and Rosalie pitched the ball. Bella closed her eyes and swung. She heard a tremendous boom! Opening her eyes, she saw the ball flying through the air.

"Run, Bella, run!" Edward yelled from behind her.

Bella ran around the bases. Rosalie ran backwards towards Emmett. He grabbed her waist and flung her up in the air as Bella flitted around the bases. Rosalie caught the ball and landed on the ground. "Out!"

"YES!" Emmett called, chest bumping Jasper.

Alice suddenly froze. "Oh for the love of… cant' we just have a peaceful game once in a while?! A game where we get all the way through?"

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked from his batting position on first base.

"More vampires, of course. They just love to interrupt our baseball games!"

"Thankfully, though, we don't have a human with us this time."

They all nodded and turned their heads in the direction that the footsteps were coming.

"Here they come they are cinnamon," Emmett murmured.

Rosalie looked at his like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You are so weird," she said, shaking her head in amazement.

Two bodies suddenly emerged from the end of the forest. There was a dude with long brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair not unlike Rosalie's. They were both wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I assume that this is the Olympic Coven?" The dude said.

"You assumed right, sir. And whom may I have the honor of speaking with?" Carlisle asked.

"I am Lucifer, and this is Sheila. We have heard much about your vegetarian style of eating. Does it work?"

"Indeed it does. No side effects at all, either."

"Interesting," Sheila said. Her voice was nearly identical to Esme's.

"So what brought you here?" Rosalie asked them.

"We've heard… rumors about vegetarian style of eating and that…" Lucifer trailed off.

"And that what?" Jasper asked.

"We heard that you, or at least some of you, would give up everything to be… human again."

Everyone looked at Rosalie.

"Yeah, I would do that," she said.

"You mean you would rather be human than be with me? I mean come on, seriously babe!" Emmett said. "Who can say 'no' to this?"

"I can," Alice, Bella, and Esme said in unison.

"Well you know what I mean!"

"Why do you ask?" Rosalie asked Lucifer.

Lucifer took a deep breath. "You all know that some vampire have special powers."

"Duh," Alice muttered.

Sheila gave a soft laugh. "I also have a power; my power is that I can turn any vampire back into a human."

"Like anyone would willingly do that. What vampire would go around changing other vampires into humans?" Esme asked.

"I would. My intent is to rid this world of all vampires. Anybody want to try?" Sheila looked around.

"How can we be sure this is safe?" Jasper asked. "That you're telling the truth?"

"Trust me, she's telling the truth," Alice said. "I can see it."

"In that case… should we do this?" Edward asked. "Give up our immortality to be human again?"

"How about we let you all ponder the thought for a few hours while Sheila and I go shopping down in Port Angeles?" Lucifer asked. He took a step back. "See you later." With that, he and Sheila ran off in the direction of Port Angeles.

The Cullens all headed off to the living room in their house to discuss the proposal.

"What do you guys think?" Jasper asked. "Should we do this? Become human again?"

"The day we have waited for may be at hand," Carlisle said hopefully.

"Oh, if only we were positive that's true, Carlisle," Esme said.

"Ah, human again," Jasper sighed.

"Human again," Rosalie repeated.

'Yes, think what that means," Carlisle said. He started to sing. "I'll be cooking again, be normal looking again, with my mademoiselle on my arm," he sang as he wrapped his arm Esme's waist. "When I'm human again, only human, poised and polished, and with much less charm.

"I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again," jasper sang.

"Which should cause several husbands alarm" Alice said as she walked up to him.

"I'll hop down off this shelf," Edward sang.

"And tout sweet be myself," Carlisle, Esme, and Bella sang together.

"I can't wait to be human again."

"When we're human again, only human again, when we're knick knacks and whatnots no more," Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice sang together.

"Little push, little shove, they could whoosh! Fall in love," Emmett (yes Emmett) sang.

"Ah, Cherie, won't it all be top drawer?" Bella sang. "I'll wear lipstick and rouge and I won't be so huge. Why I'll easily fit through that door! I'll exude savoir fare, I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be human again."

"When I'm human again, only human again," Rosalie sang. "When the world once more starts making sense. I'll unwind for a change."

"Really, that'd be strange," Edward sang.

"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?" She stuttered into his face with venom. She then got a dreamy look on her face as she sang, "In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea. Let my early retirement commence! Far from fools made of wax I'll get down to brass tacks," she went into Edward's face and screamed, "and RELAX!"

"When I'm human again," everyone sang together. "So sweep the dust from the floor. Let's let some light in the room. I can feel I can tell someone might break the spell any day now!"

"Shine up the brass on the door," Emmett sang as he shined the door handle.

"Alert the dust pail and broom," Alice sang as she got the items out of the closet.

"If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now!" Carlisle and Esme duet-ed.

"Open the shutters and let in some air!" Sang Rosalie and Alice as they both opened up the windows, a breeze blowing through.

"Put these here and put those over there," Esme directed.

"Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away," everyone sang.

"when we're human again, only human again, when the girl finally sets us all free. Cheeks a blooming again, we're assuming again, we'll resume our long lost choi-de-v. We'll be playing again, holidaying again, and we're praying it's ASAP! We'll be cast of this pall, we'll stand straight we'll walk tall when we're all that we were thanks to him thanks to her coming closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and we'll be… dancing again, we'll be twirling again. We'll be whirling around with such ease. When we're human again, only human again, we'll go waltzing those old one two threes!" As they sang that part, they partnered up and waltzed.

"We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again, stepping/sliding as fine as you please!"

"Like a real human does," Rosalie sang. "I'll be all that I was. On that glorious morn' when we're finally reborn."

The rest of the family joined in. "and we're all of us human again!" They finished their song that they randomly sang out of pure spite and sat down, now that they were done cleaning as well.

"So what's the final decision?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie hit his arm. "You're such a moron!" She teased.

"One of us should do it at a time, just to be on the safe side," Carlisle said. He turned to Rosalie. "Rose, would you consider being our guinea pig?"

"I'll do it," Rosalie said at once. "I've waited for this moment ever since you turned me."

"Okay then, we have a decision. Let's go back to the field and wait for Lucifer and Sheila." They all stood up and started running back to the field.

"They're already there," Alice said as they ran into the woods. "With about six shopping bags."

Jasper looked at her as he ran. "They're just as bad as you and Rosalie."

"Not quite," Emmett contradicted. "Knowing my wife and yours, they'd be back with about five ties as much as Sheila and Lucifer."

"True."

Rosalie shoved Emmett at the same time that Alice shoved Jasper. The two collided with a big BOOM! Rosalie and Alice continued running, laughing the whole way.

They burst through the tree line into the field before Emmett and Jasper could catch up to them.

Lucifer and Sheila were already there, as Alice had said, with six shopping bags. "Have you made a decision, yet?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, after singing a song, we decided that we're going to have Rosalie check out to see if it's all safe and everything, then if she's fine, the rest of us will go along with it, too," Bella explained.

"Very well. Rosalie, if you'd please step forward," Sheila said. Rosalie took a step, but Emmett caught her arm.

"Just in case you don't make it," he said, kissing her passionately. After a few seconds, they broke apart when Edward cleared his throat. "Love ya!"

"I love you, too," she said. She addressed the rest of the group. "All of you." She finally walked up to Sheila and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Sheila placed her hands on either side of Rosalie's head and closed her eyes, as did Rosalie. A few seconds passed and Rosalie slumped to the ground while Sheila stumbled back into Lucifer's arms.

"Rosalie!" Emmett cried, running over to her and catching her before she landed on the ground. He glared at Sheila. "What did you do?"

"I used my power to change her back. It'll take a while, but this is how it works. The body sort of goes into a coma like state like when people are changed into vampires," Sheila explained. "I suggest you take her back to your house and place her on something comfortable. I can't change anyone else for a couple of days or so; I have to rest. I'll see you all tomorrow if you decide to change the rest of you as well." She turned with Lucifer and ran off.

Emmett looked down at Rosalie before picking her up bridal style. With the rest of the family in front of his they ran back to the house.

**A/N: Did you like it? It might be a while before I update; I have… two other stories to update besides this.**


	2. Ice

**Chapter Two: Ice**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were super nice! Sorry it took me a while to update, and sorry this chapter is kind of short. I wanted to get it out. This chapter is a little more serious than the last. So, like, yeah. Here it is! Oh, and if someone wants to help me by being a beta, please do so! It'll help so much! I need the help!**

Rosalie's POV:

I remember when I turned into a vampire. There was excruciating pain, but it was caused by fire. The fire was, in a way, demolishing me. Turning back into a human, however, was a completely different experience.

Instead of the intense heat of fire roaring through my body, it was pure, cold ice. It made me numb, inside and out. I couldn't feel any pain at all. It was almost peaceful, other than the temperature. The ice was waking up discarded organs. I was coming alive again.

As the ice made its way around the inside of my body, my senses started to dull back to normal, human senses. In the beginning, I could hear Emmett creaking back and forth on a wooden chair beside me and voices downstairs. Now it felt as though I was deaf. I could only slightly hear the creak of the chair. My human memories were becoming less blurry again, and some were coming back to me. I brought up a couple of my vampire memories and it was like the difference between a grainy TV and HD. They were so vivid. It was almost surprising.

The ice that was tearing through me got even colder as it made its way to my heart, wakening up all the other organs along the way. It wrapped itself around my heart and started to compress slightly before my heart starting beating like a helicopter. I heard Emmett shout, "Carlisle!"

It was all over. I was human again. I took in a deep breath of air.

"Rosalie," Carlisle's voice said. "Rosalie, can you hear me?"

Just to make a joke for the heck of it, I shook my head and muttered, "Nope."

There were sighs of relief around me. I blinked open my eyes and I saw everyone. They looked so different, yet so alike at the same time. Most of the family was already there; Carlisle and Esme were to my left, the latter one grasping my head softly; Edward was at the foot of the bed with Bella, both of them smiling slightly; finally, Emmett was practically in my face, sitting to my right.

"How are you, honey?" He asked in a worried tone. "Can I get you anything? Food? Water?"

"I'm fine, Em," I replied, patting his shoulder with my right hand. "I just have one question." He looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "How's my hair look?"

They all laughed, a beautiful chiming sound to my ears. I then noticed that two of my family members weren't here. "Where're Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're out hunting. Alice wanted to make sure that Jasper could handle being around you. He did fine with Bella, but we just wanted to make sure," Esme said in her usual sweet and motherly voice.

"I think that I should bring Bella out, too," Edward said, standing up and dragging Bella to her feet. "I can also tell Jasper and Alice that you're awake." He waved goodbye and headed out the door with Bella.

"I have some soup cooking for you, dear," Esme said. She was always so thoughtful. That's one of the things I loved about her. "I need to go check on that. And you," she said, turning to Carlisle, "need to go to work. We have a mouth to feed, now."

He smiled at her before turning to me. "See you later, Rosalie."

"Bye," I said as he and Esme walked out the door. I then turned to Emmett. "Seriously, how does my hair look right now?"

Emmett laughed again. "Rose, it looks fine. You're as beautiful as ever."

"Can you at least hand me a mirror? I need to know what I look like. How… different I am."

He got up and as fast as lightning grabbed a handheld mirror. He handed it to me and I took it slowly and gently. I took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. Looking back at me was a golden haired beauty. I looked the same as when I was a vampire, other than my eyes were bright blue instead of golden or crimson. My skin was slightly darker as well.

"See, what did I tell ya," Emmett said. He took the mirror from my hands. "You're perfect, as always."

"You're just saying that cause I'm your wife," I replied.

He took my hand in his. I shuddered a bit at his startlingly cold touch. He smiled a bit. "This must be what Edward went through," he said. "And I'm not just saying anything. I love you, Rose, forever and ever. And when we meet up with Sheila and Lucifer, I'll be the next one to turn human. Then we can be together as a real family, forever and ever."

A real family, I thought. I like the sound of that. We can now grow up to be gray haired and sitting on a porch surrounded by our grandchildren. This really was a miracle. Forever and ever.

**A/N: Yeah, random ending. Remember, though, I NEED A PERSON TO BE A BETA FOR ME!!! OTHERWISE I'LL FAIL EPICALLY FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!!! AND, OF COURSE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Motorcycles

**Chapter Three: Motorcycles**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This is one week later. All of the Cullens are turned into humans again and Sheila and Lucifer have disappeared to the Denali Coven. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to my wonderful beta, Twilight Trekky, for betaing this to me. **

Emmett's POV:

I poured myself a glass of water from the fridge. I had just finished up working out on the treadmill in the workout room. Carlisle was in the living room reading (AGAIN!), Edward and Bella were upstairs doing… who wants to know… Jasper was watching Charmed on TV, and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were out shopping.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Jasper and next to the chair Carlisle was sitting in. Jasper laughed as the three sisters on the show started feuding like they were three year olds.

All of a sudden, we heard the revving of engines in the driveway. Carlisle, Jasper and I exchanged curious glances. We stood up and opened up the front door, out jaws dropping at what we saw.

Three women, SEXY women at that, were getting off Harleys. The first one took off her helmet and shook out her blonde hair, the second one did the same with her caramel hair, and the third shook her short black hair. They all looked at us, smiling. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind me.

"What the…?" I heard Edward ask.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie asked, smiling still. "Never seen a motorcycle before?"

None of us responded. Finally, though, Bella asked, "Why didn't you take me with you to get motorcycles?"

"You're the one that didn't want to go shopping," Alice said. "We couldn't find anything nice at the clothes store, so we went across the street and bought these. They were on sale: half off!" She giggled.

"Since when do you care about sales?" Jasper asked.

"Since we have to provide food for ourselves now," Alice said. "And all kinds of other stuff that we didn't need as vampires. Besides, I like them."

"So do I," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I was staring at Rosalie, my eyes opened wide. "Rosalie, you have GOT to wear that more often."

She laughed and skipped up to me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I will." She turned to look at Alice and Esme. "Shall we?"

Esme and Alice smiled. Esme said, "Of course!"

Before any of us could respond, Rosalie was dragging me towards her bike. Carlisle was getting dragged by Esme to her bike and the same with Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward were left standing there. I hopped onto the bike behind Rosalie, my arms wrapping around her waist. Carlisle was sitting behind Esme and Jasper was sitting with Alice on his lap. He could still see over her head.

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asked, his chin resting on Esme's shoulder.

"A little road trip. You remember that restaurant that opened up about… six years ago? The one that everyone was always talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"You mean the one that was like your average, non-classy restaurant but with five star food?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that one. We're going to it."

Jasper, Carlisle and I all smiled. Edward and Bella looked disappointed, though. "What about us?" Edward asked.

"You could've come, but your wife didn't want to get a bike," Alice said, revving up the engine on her bike. Rosalie and Esme did the same. "Sorry!"

With that, we all sped off down our huge driveway, leaving Edward and Bella standing there in the dust. I felt kind of bad about leaving them behind, but Alice did have a point. Maybe this was a way of getting Bella to want to go shopping with Alice… Who knows?

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of it. I wanted to get out this chapter as quick as possible. Thanks for the reviews and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	4. Never Get Drunk

**Chapter Four: Never Get Drunk**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'll Never Stop Loving You is owned by Cher and Twilight is owned by SM.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long!!! I had so much work to do for school and I had no time to get on the computer, plus I was sick for a couple of weeks. Thanks for sticking with me, though! And thanks to my beta, Twilight Trekky, for being such a saint and quickly getting this back to me! Anyway, this is the next chapter (obviously) and this is the night of the last chapter.**

Rosalie's POV:

After we ate the most delicious dinner ever, Jasper suggested that we go out to the local bar for a couple of drinks. However, those couple of drinks turned into four. And then six. By eleven o'clock, we were all drunk off our asses. Literally. Emmett was sitting on the floor, looking at his hands and muttering about how large they were. Alice was spinning the bar stool like it was the most amusing invention of all time. Esme, surprisingly, had already passed out and was being carried by Carlisle, who was ordering yet another beer, and Jasper was out on the stage singing… Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, by the sound of it.

I stumbled over to Jasper and took the microphone away. The crowd (who were drunk as well, worse than we are) all let out an "Aw" because the music was taken away. I quieted them down as Jasper went to spin around on another stool with Alice.

"Don't worry… ff….folks," I said, slurring my words. "I've got a… another song for you all." The crowd cheered. "This one's…. for… K…Kentucky." I told the band to start playing a specific song and they started it out in the beginning with the intro.

Finally, the part came up where I had to sing. Yeah, uh, me singing when I'm drunk is not too good. Oh well. "One day I'll stop breathing, my heart'll stop beating. I won't see your face again. This flesh and blood is weak. Love is not ours to keep. Sometimes it has to end." There were a couple of wolf whistles from the audience, which I didn't understand why. "In time even memories fade away. With time we might live to forgive and forget from the stakes that are met. I broke some promises. Sometimes I lied to you. But one thing will always be true: I'll never stop loving you." I gave Emmett a wink, and he attempted to wink back, though it turned out being more of a blink. I continued the song and ended with a big pose like the girl on the movie Superstar.

The drunk crowd around me cheered and I got off the stage. However, it wasn't exactly what you would call… graceful. I guess I have two left feet or something because I ended up missing the first step down and I fell on my face. Or at least I would have, but Emmett came in (staggering like a drunk man, of course) and caught me. Isn't that sweet?

I gave him a quick kiss. Next thing I knew, Alice was throwing up at my feet. Eew. Even as drunk as I was, I knew that was gross.

Carlisle came up to the three of us, still carrying Esme. "I… thhh…think it's time we go home." He stressed the long "o" in home. "I call shotgun!"

"Wait… who's driving?" Jasper said.

"I will," Alice said, standing up in a swaying fashion. "I feel… perfectly fine."

"You're not fine," a familiar voice said. "I'll drive you guys home." I turned to see Edward and Bella coming up to us. Edward laughed. "Wow, you guys are drunk off your asses."

"Totally," I say. He laughs again.

"Okay, Rosalie," he said. I smile and lean up against Emmett. All this partying and drinking has gotten me tired. Edward noticed and said, "Oh, looks like someone's sleepy."

"I'm not…." before I could even finish the sentence, I was out.

**A/N: I know, sudden ending to a short chapter. REALLY short chapter… but hey, at least I updated. Anyway, please review if you're still with me!**


	5. Canobie Lake Park Part 1

**Canobie Lake Park Part 1**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such belong to SM and the park belongs to… whoever owns it, but no matter what, it isn't me.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! The next few chapters are broken into parts of them at an amusement park that I've been to so many times because it's awesome. Canobie Lake Park is an actual park in Salem, NH, a few hours from where I live. I know this park in an out, so I decided to put them here.**

Emmett POV:

"C'mon, I wanna go on the Yankee Rollercoaster!" Rosalie said, dragging me by my hand down the pathway that led to the large, wooden rollercoaster. The rest of our family followed behind us. "It was built when I was a human!" At my pointed look, she added, "The first time, that is."

I laughed as we got into the line for it. Alice was bouncing around with joy. She really enjoyed amusement parks, apparently. Then again… it was her first time going to one, I suppose. Or at least that she can remember. The line moved up and we walked onto the ramp that would lead up to another turn before we got on. After another five minutes, we finally got onto the rollercoaster. Rose and I got the back two seats. Esme and Carlisle were in front of us, Edward and Bella in front of them, and Alice and Jasper were in front of Edward and Bella. We waited for a minute while the other passengers boarded and the attendants walked up and down to make sure our harnesses were all set. Finally, the rollercoaster started and we started up the first, largest hill.

It looked as though Alice was going to bounce out of her seat way up ahead. She must be more psyched about this than I thought. At the top of the hill, I heard Rose squeal beside me before we flew down the hill. As soon as we were at the bottom, we pelted back up. I felt as though I was going to fly out of my seat. Thank God there were harnesses on this thing! Rosalie was screaming beside me, but it was in a happy, unlike Jasper, who, even way up in front of us, I could hear screaming for his life. It was a little weird… he always seemed like a serious, sane person.

Apparently I was wrong.

Bella was acting just the same as Jasper. I could see the pain on Edward's face as she clutched his hand, digging her nails into his skin, as we were thrust up and down multiple hills. The ride was soon over. When we got off, Carlisle had to hold onto Esme to keep himself up.

"That was some rollercoaster," he said, finally regaining his balance again.

"Let's go again, let's go again," Alice chanted.

"Why don't we try something else, Alice," Esme said. "Like the Screwdriver!"

"Can't we do something besides a roller coaster, Esme?" Edward asked.

"How about the Boston Tea Party? It's sort of like a roller coaster, but it's more of a water ride," I suggested. "Besides, it's really short."

"Sure," the rest of the family agreed.

We headed over to the ride and got on much faster than we had on the Yankee Rollercoaster. Rose, Esme, and I all sat in the back while Alice, Jasper, and Bella had to sit in the front. Carlisle and Edward sat in the row in front of me. A couple of other people got on in the second row. We set off up the single hill that would loop around and go down. It was actually a pretty long ride up the short hill, which was weird. We rounded the corner and plummeted down. Rosalie and Esme were screaming on either side of me as we splashed down and water surrounded us everywhere.

"That was the best ride EVER!" Esme shouted when we got off. We were all drenched to the bone.

"How are we going to go on another ride soaking wet?" Carlisle asked.

"We should go on the sky ride!" Edward suggested.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

With that, we headed off towards the sky ride. We each sat with our partners. Rose and I were the last of our family to board. As we hopped into the sky ride booth when it swung around to us, I smiled at the thought of seeing the whole park from a single ride. I'd never been on a sky ride before. I'd never really been higher up off the ground than halfway up the tree in our backyard, but it wasn't that high off the ground. I guess I should've thought twice about that before I got on here. I didn't ever realize something when I was human:

I was afraid of heights.

**A/N: There's the first part. Next is the second part… obviously. Please review!!!!**


	6. Canobie Lake Park Part 2

**Canobie Lake Park Part 2**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. Blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry about the long wait; I haven't been feeling all too well lately until now. I am perfectly fine…. Except for the slight sniffle… And now, for the second installment of Canobie Lake Park…. Dun, dun, dun!**

Emmett's POV:

Right, so heights… not my thing. I started to twitch around in a skittish kind of way as we glided around the park on the sky ride. Rosalie was looking around in such an excited fashion I was almost jealous.

"Oh, we should go in that big golden dome thing!" she said, pointing at… well… a big golden dome thing. She looked at a giant skateboard beneath where we were. "And that thing, too!"

I looked down at it and my stomach lurched. She noticed the frightened look on my face. "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I said, trying to keep my cool.

She laughed. "You don't look it." Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

I looked at her before giving her a silent nod. "Apparently."

"Well we're almost done, so you won't have to worry about being on this for much longer," she said before she noticed another ride. "Ooh, a giant pirate ship!"

The ride finally ended and we got off, walking over to where the rest of the family awaited.

"I saw this awesome ride I wanna go on!" Alice squealed. "It was a giant pirate ship!"

"I saw that one!" Rosalie said. "It looked like fun! Let's go!" The two of them started running towards the direction of the pirate ship.

"Girls, wait up!" Esme cried out. The two stopped running and waited for us to get to them before we all walked to the giant pirate ship ride.

There were four rows on each side of the pirate ship. Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle took the back row closest to the bow. The rest of us sat in the row in front of them. A few other people boarded (not too many) and the ride started up. It started swinging back and forth like a pendulum swing. As we got to the high sections, I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I have the urge to jump out right now," Jasper said.

"Don't do it," Alice cried out. "Doing suicide is bad!"

"Edward almost did it! Why can't I?"

"Edward was stupid and brainless. Plus, he was a vampire. He had a higher chance of living than you would if you jumped from this seat right now." Jasper thought about it and shrugged. He stayed sitting in his seat as we neared the top again.

Esme started singing in operatic form. "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

We all looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "I had the urge to sing the same way Jasper had the urge to jump."

Wow. This family was messed up.

The ride slowed down to a stop. We got out and looked around. "What do we go to now?"

Bella groaned. "I'm hungry."

"I am, too, come to think of it," Carlisle added.

"So would that be time for food?" Edward asked.

We all nodded and looked around for a place to eat. We came to this nice log cabin looking item, each ordering burgers. We ate in silence, too overcome by the great quality of the food.

"I'm still hungry," Jasper said when we finished.

"Why don't we get some fried dough and candy apples?" Esme suggested.

"Sounds good," Rose said. We walked to a vendor with an assortment of candy apples on his tray.

The apples were all covered in caramel, but they had different candy toppings along with the caramel… except for one that just had caramel. One of them had mini M&M's on it, one with chocolate sprinkles, and one had nuts of some sort… almond by the looks of it.

"Ooh, what to get…" I mused. "How much money do we have?"

Carlisle reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He looked at the prices before looking at the prices on the nearby stand of fried dough. "We have enough for four candy apples and four pieces of fried dough."

"We can share," Alice suggested.

"That's a good idea," Carlisle said. He looked at Esme. "Any particular flavor of candy apple you'd like, dear?"

Esme tilted her head. "Uh… the one with the peanuts on it."

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement and asked the rest of the us the same question… just without the "dear" part.

"It's settled then," Carlisle said. He turned to the vendor. "We'd like one with peanuts, two with chocolate sprinkles, and one with the M&M's."

The vendor nodded and handed over the apples while Carlisle handed him the money. We walked over to the fried dough part with our candy apples.

"Cinnamon okay with everyone?" Esme asked.

"I want whipped cream," Rose said.

"Yeah!" Jasper agreed. "Whipped cream is good."

Carlisle put in our order: four pieces of fried dough with cinnamon on it. There was a part where you could put on whipped cream if you wanted, and that's what Rose did to the one that we shared, as did Jasper and Alice to theirs.

We walked to a table and sat down, eating our fattening foods. Rose ended up getting melting chocolate from the M&M's on the candy apple all over face. It wasn't as bad as Alice, though, who had a whipped cream beard by the looks of it.

"It's Santa Claus!" Esme joked. We all laughed at her, and she blushed slightly, licking off the whipped cream she could reach with her tongue. Jasper licked some of it off her face and her nose wrinkled.

"Stop acting like a dog!" she said, making us all laugh again.

We finished up our apples and fried dough and mused about what to go to next. We spent the rest of the afternoon running around the park, trying out the different rides and going on the ones we liked over and over. We went on a short rollercoaster that made a loop in it. It was called the Corkscrew, and by the end of it, Bella was totally freaked out. It was really humorous to watch. We went on the giant skateboard that Rose pointed out on the sky ride. It wasn't THAT exciting. Alice puked up the candy apple she had shared with Jazz after going on this ride that spun around and around and around. I grabbed Edward's face and made it face towards the water when we were standing on the bridge facing the Boston Tea Party. His face got drenched and we all laughed at him. It finally started becoming dark, and the park was starting to close. We sighed and headed out of the park with a couple of souvenirs.

"We should go here again," Esme said, yawning in the front seat. She fell asleep not long after.

Actually, most of the family was falling asleep. Edward and Carlisle were the only other ones awake besides me. Bella was in a sitting position, her head tilted back and her mouth wide open. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder and he had his head tilted on her head in turn. Rose was leaning up against my shoulder. I looked at her gorgeous face and sighed, finally succumbing to the sleep.

**A/N: Like? Please review!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey,**

**I really hated to have to do this, but I did. I haven't been able to update in a while... obviously. I've been too busy with school and I haven't had the time to write up a new chapter. **

**I need some help from you guys. If anybody has any ideas to contribute, that would be EXTREMELY helpful. **

**ALSO, I have a few questions/polls:**

**Which of the pairings should have a kid? Rose/Em, Alice/Jazz, or Esme/Carlisle (i'm not including edward/bella because they had nessie in the books)**

**Can anyone give me information on one of the natural wonders of the world? It would help for future chapters. **

**Thanks!!!!**

**-Technician Fan (Demo)**


	8. Karaoke Night

**Chapter Seven: Karaoke Night!**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thank you guys so much for your help. Everyone seems to want Esme/Carlisle or Rose/Em to have a kid. I'll wait a few more chapters to show you which of them is going to have the kid… A big thanks to **_**GAjujubee**_** for some wonderful ideas, and to **_**Team Rosalie**_** for giving me some help as well. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others just for you guys! And there's singing since some of you seemed to love the singing in the first chapter. **

Rose's POV:

We went to a club two nights after our day at Canobie Lake Park. Alice had suggested it. However, failed to mention that Saturdays were… well… karaoke nights. So when we got there, we had to put our names on a piece of paper plus a song we knew by heart, which we all thought was weird. None of (except for Alice, of course) knew what it was for… until Alice told us everything once we got in.

Now some guy was up on the stage, demanding everyone's attention. "Right, so, welcome to our annual Karaoke Night!" The crowd cheered. "Tonight's a very special night. As the second saturday of the month, all people that participate will be rated, and the winner gets a $100 gift card to the Port Angeles Mall. Last month's winner was Gretchen Fillmore. Will she stay the Queen or will it go to someone else?" The man smiled and gave a quick laugh. He held up the hat in his hand. "Our first contestant is…" He reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper like the ones we had put our names on. "Jessica Stanley."

"What?" Bella asked, completely in awe, like the rest of our family. Jessica Stanley? As in the Jessica that was Bella's friend in high school?

Sure enough, Jessica walked up to the stage and smiled. The music started and Jessica started singing to it. I immediately recognized it as Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight by ABBA. She was okay. At least she wasn't deafly off-key.

The man came back up to the stage as we all clapped for Jessica. Edward let out a whistle, but quickly stopped when Bella gave him a death glare.

"What? I'm trying to be nice," Edward defended.

Bella didn't reply. The man pulled out another name out of the hat. "Oh, looks like we have someone who is already into the Christmas spirit. Remember, folks, it's only three weeks away. Next up we have Alice Whitlock-Cullen." Alice immediately sprang up and practically bounced up to the stage. The man laughed. "Someone's excited, I see."

Alice smiled and the music started up. The tune was easy to recognize. Seriously, Alice?

"Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for joys and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last. Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast!" Alice sang. "Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula-hoop. We can hardly stand the wait. Please, Christmas, don't be late." The instruments went off on their own little speal. Alice started singing again. "Want a plane that loops the loop. I still want a hula-hoop. We can hardly stand the wait. Please, Christmas, don't be late. We can hardly stand the wait. Please, Christmas, don't be late." She ended the song and took a big bow. She received a standing ovation from most of the crowd. Go Alice.

"Wonderful job!" the man exclaimed as he came back up on the stage.

Alice plopped back in her seat next to mine. Jasper gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. I heard him whisper, "Good job," to her.

"Up next is Holly Davis," the man said.

Some brunette chick got up to the stage and sang a song I didn't recognize. She was good, but not as good as Jessica and DEFINITELY not as good as Alice. A waitress came over to our table and asked if we wanted any drinks. We all decided on water.

We all clapped for Holly Davis and she exited the stage. The guy got up again and pulled another name out of the hat. "Oh, a relative of one of our earlier acts, I assume. Next up is Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle got up, rolling his eyes. As the music started, I could see Esme smile. The song must've reminded her of some memory she had.

"Sugar pie, honey bunch. You know that I love you. I can't help myself. I love you and nobody else," Carlisle sang. "In and out of my life, you come and you go. Leaving just your picture behind, and I kissed you a thousand times. When you snap your finger or wink your eye I come a running to you. I'm tied to your apron strings and there's nothing that I can do." Carlisle sang through the rest of his song and when he finished, the crowd cheered for him just as loud as they had for Alice.

Carlisle sat back down just as the man announced that Jasper was the next person up. Jasper sighed and got up to stage. "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere." Alice let out a wolf whistle while the guitar played. Jasper smiled. "A singer in a smoky room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on. Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night." He hit the high note on 'night' and the whole crowd let out cheers for him. He finished up the song and he got a bigger reaction from the crowd than Carlisle and Alice.

"That was a great job, Mr. Hale," the host man said as he got back up on stage while Jasper got off. "Next we have Alberta Todd."

A short Asian girl got up to the stage and started singing another song I couldn't quite name. She was slightly off-key, though, by the look on Edward's face.

"What's the song?" I asked him.

"It's an old song from the '50's," he replied, taking a quick sip of his drink. "But she can't sing it at all."

The crowd quietly clapped for her. She more or less ran off the stage and into the bathroom. "Well," the man said as he got back up, "that was.. a… great job, Ms. Todd." He pulled another name out of the hat. "Oh my, we have a lot of Cullens here tonight, don't we?" He chuckled. "Esme Cullen is our next participant."

Esme waked up to the stage, a slightly pink blush creeping into her cheeks. She stood on the stage and cleared her throat while the quick intro began. "I can't really explain it. I haven't got the words. It's a feeling that you can't control. I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are, and at the same time something makes you whole. It's like that there's music playing in your ear. And I'm listening, and I'm listening, and then I disappear. And then I feel a change, like a fire deep inside. Something bursting me wide open, impossible to hide. And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird, like electricity. Electricity sparks inside of me, and I'm free, I'm free." Esme followed through with the rest of the song and we all clapped for her.

Mike Newton got up next and sang Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Wow…. I'm forever mentally disturbed. Angela got up and sang a song I didn't recognize. Then Emmett was called up.

"This one's for my family… you know, all those Cullens," Emmett said. He then sang — and danced — to Crank It by Soulja Boy. He fit the part perfectly. A little too perfectly… The crowd roared, obviously loving his act.

I was called up next.

"Are you related to our earlier act, Jasper Hale?" the man asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "He's my brother."

The man just smiled and walked off the stage as the music started up. This was the second time I had to sing something since I became a human again. And then there was right before I became a human again. I should advance in a singing career. I could be the next hit wonder. Oh! I could be the next Lady Gaga!

"Once in a while maybe you feel the urge to break international copyright law by downloading MP3's from file-sharing sites, like Morpheus or Grogster or Limewire or Kazaa! But deep in your heart, you know the guilt will drive you mad and the shame would leave a permanent scar. 'Cause you start out stealing songs, then you're robbing liquor stores, and selling crack, and running over school kids with your car. So don't download this song. The record store's where you belong. Go and buy the CD like you know that you should. Oh, don't download this song," I sang. The audience laughed. I finished up the strange song I was randomly singing and sat back down. The audience clapped and cheered. My crazy song was a good idea, I see.

Bella was called up next. She sang… uh…. I don't know what her song was. It had something to do with cowboys, and it was confusing. Another guy, Lance Harmon, was up next and he sang Jenny by the Click Five. It was a cute song. Gretchen Fillmore, the winner of last month's karaoke, got up and sang something by Lady Antebellum. Damn, she was good.

Edward was called up and Alice had to pretty much shove him up there. He sighed and sang It's Your Love by Tim McGraw. He was looking at Bella the whole time. How sweet of him… "Oh, it's your love. It's your love," Edward sang, finishing his song.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," the man said. "And now, our champion of this week and the winner of the $100 gift certificate to the Port Angeles Mall is…" He pulled a piece of paper from an envelope. "Jasper Hale!"

The whole crowd cheered, even Gretchen. She wasn't a sore loser, obviously. Jasper went up and shook hands with the man, taking his gift certificate. He got back to us and gave it to Alice. "Buy something nice for yourself," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

Alice squealed. She turned to Esme and me. "Shopping spree tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" Esme and I yelled.

**A/N: okay, so was that good? It's obvious what the next chapter is. Anyway, I hope to get it done as quickly as possible, seeing as now I can use MY computer to write stuff on instead of my friend's computer. **


	9. Shopping and Jobs

**Chapter Eight: Shopping and Jobs**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I got over 50 now! That makes me happy!!! I love you guys!!!! That's all I wanted to say, so… here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter, so sorry about that. Oh, wait, I forgot to give credit to the songs on the last chapter, so here are the songs with the characters that sang them (unless I said what they were last chapter): Alice=Chipmunk Song, Carlisle=I Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops, Jasper=Don't Stop Believing by Journey, Esme=Electricity from Billy Elliot, Rosalie=Don't Download This Song by Weird Al… I think that's it. Please review again at the end! Ha, that rhymed! **

**Rosalie's POV:**

Alice squealed in delight for what seemed like the fiftieth time today. "Oh my god, look at these shoes!"

"Alice, they're $90," Esme said.

"But they're so cute!"

"Remember, we need to save up money now that we're spending it on food and other human supplies," Esme pointed out. "You're going to have to watch how much money you spend. Carlisle can't do all nighters like he used to at the hospital. He needs to sleep now."

"But… But… But look at them!" Alice held up the shoes. "I need them!"

"Alice, you have plenty of shoes at home," I said. "Can't you just wait for these to go on sale?"

Alice stuck out her lip. "Someone might have bought them by then, though!"

"If you want to spend the money that badly, why don't you get a job?" Esme asked.

Alice's eyes opened up wide and her usual smile came back. "That's brilliant!" She hugged Esme! "I love you!"

Esme staggered back. She hugged Alice back. "Uh… you're welcome.."

Alice hopped back. She pointed up to the sky. "Off to find a job!" She ran past at the speed of a bullet to the cashier. "Could you guys use an extra worker?" she asked.

"Of course she'd go for working at a shoe store," I commented. Esme laughed and we stood by the door while Alice talked with the manager, whom the cashier had directed her to.

Alice came bouncing back. "I have a job now!"

"Great! What are your work hours?"

"Monday through Friday, 9 a.m. to 3 p.m," Alice listed off. "At $30 an hour."

"That's good," Esme said. "Shall we continuing shopping?"

"Of course!" Alice said excitedly. We continued on to the jewelry store.

"Excuse me, miss," a man said, coming up to us and talking to Esme. "Can you help me out?"

"Uh… with what?" Esme asked, confused a bit.

"I need to get my wife something for Christmas, and I wanted to go with a nice necklace, but I'm not sure which one will look best on her," the man explained. He pulled out a photo. "Here's a picture of her."

Esme looked at the picture and walked over to the necklaces. She examined the necklaces that were there and compared them to the photo. After a couple of minutes, she pointed out a blue pendant necklace. "That one."

The man smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome," Esme said, giving the man a smile. She walked back over to Alice and I. "That was random," she commented.

I laughed. "You're good, though. You should work here."

Esme thought about that for a moment. She then walked up to the manager, who was sitting at a small display case, and started talking to him.

"And now she'll probably get a job, too," Alice replied. "We need to find you a job after this." She looked at me. "What are you talented at?"

"Being sexy," I said, laughing at my own joke.

Alice's eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You should be a model for a store!"

I laughed again, then thought about it. That didn't sound like a bad idea. "Yeah, I think I should."

Esme came back over to us. "It's official; I work in this jewelry store."

"Yaya!" Alice hooted. "C'mon, we have to go to Kohls!"

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Rose is gonna get a job there as a model!" She grabbed my hand and Esme's and pulled us to the store. A few minutes later, I officially was enrolled as a model for their clothes and jewelry.

We got in the car and headed back home with our many, many shopping bags. When we got back inside we called the rest of the family down.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, noticing that she was absent.

"She's out picking up something from the mailman down the road," Carlisle said. "Now what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"We all have jobs now!" Alice shouted.

"Good for you guys!" Carlisle said, giving us each a hug.

Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "And what are you doing?"

"Modeling," I said, turning slightly to give him a quick kiss. "Alice is working in the shoe store and Esme is working in the jewelry store."

Emmett smiled. "I should do something for a living."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I should become a pro-wrestler," he said, chuckling.

"That sounds like something you'd be good at," Jasper said, chuckling as well. "What are you doing, honey?" he asked Alice.

"I'm just working at the shoe store, but I'm working my way towards becoming a fashion designer," Alice said, smiling and bouncing up and down.

Jasper smiled. "That'd be perfect for you." Alice smiled. "How good do you think I'd be at psychiatry?"

We all stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"What?" he asked. "I don't look like a good psychiatrist to you?"

None of us said anything. Finally, Esme said, "I think you'd better go to school to get a degree in psychology first, though. And you'll need a lot of money for college."

"Then I'll start with something small that doesn't need a degree," Jasper said. "MacDonald's, here I come!"

**A/N: Yeah, sudden ending, but please review! Again, I'm sorry about the length. BTW, part of this was written with my nose. No joke there. My fingers were freezingly numb, so I poked out a couple of sentences with my nose while my fingers warmed up. **


	10. The Hospital

**Chapter Nine: The Hospital**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: This idea was given to me by **_**GAjujubee**_**, so I thank for this. As for all of you that answered the poll on the Author's Note I gave, thank you for your contribution. It was basically just Rose/Em or Esme/Carlisle that should have a kid. It was a tie. However, **_**misscullen27**_** put in a good reason as to why her vote should have the kid first, so that pairing is to have the kid first. Don't worry, you'll find out who it is in this chapter. Thank for all the reviews, BTW! And Alice's movie obsession is based on the fact that I am dying to see that movie, too, but it's not in theaters yet. **

**Rose's POV:**

"Hello, welcome to MacDonald's, how may I serve you?" Jasper asked the customer.

The rest of the us were sitting at a table, watching him and laughing.

"He's actually pretty good," Bella said, laughing.

"That he is," Carlisle said. "That he is."

We stood up to dispense of their trays as we saw Jasper getting done with his shift. When he got up to us, he asked, "So how did I look?"

"Very professional," I commented.

"I think he looked sexy," Alice said, smirking slightly. We all laughed again.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Edward asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Emmett said. "What movie should we see?"

"I want to see _You're So Cupid_!" Alice said.

I looked over at her, shaking my head at her obsession with this movie. "It's not out in theaters yet, Alice. It was only a preview we saw on that website."

"I know, but Brian Krause is so hot! I wish it'd come out already!"

I laughed at her. "You're so weird."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

Bella spoke up. "Why don't we go see _Clash of the Titans_?"

"Sounds great!" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, violence!" Emmett yelled. Everyone at the restaurant turned to look at us. "Sorry!" Emmett said. They all returned to their own business.

"Let's go discuss this outside… where Emmett can't embarrass us," Jasper said.

We laughed and headed out to the parking lot towards our cars. Halfway there, Esme started to swoon a little. She grabbed onto Carlisle's arm for support.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I… I just feel a little lightheaded," Esme said. "I think I just need to sit… sit…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her eyes fluttered closed and she started to fall. Thankfully, Carlisle quickly caught her.

"Esme!"

**XXXXXXX Esme's POV XXXXXXXX **

I opened up my eyes to see the rest of my family standing me. I was lying in a hospital bed by the looks of it.

"Esme!" Carlisle said, coming forward to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm.. I'm fine," I said, sitting up a little.

"Easy," Carlisle said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

Another doctor came in. "Carlisle!" he greeted. "Don't you have today off?"

"Yeah, Jim, I do. My wife got sick, though," Carlisle said.

"Oh, well, I can easily explain that," Jim said. "You're slightly anemic, which explains the fainting."

"Anemic?" I asked. "What the hell's that?"

"It means you have anemia."

I looked over at Carlisle. Maybe he could be more helpful. He smiled at me. "Dear, it means a deficiency of red blood cells."

I nodded. "Okay… So that's it?"

Jim shook his head. "Uh.. not quite. There's something else." He looked at the rest of the family. "If you could give us a moment?"

"It's fine," I said. "They're family. They can hear what you have to say."

"Very well," Jim said. He looked at a piece of paper on his clipboard before saying, "You're pregnant."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Wh.. what?" Everyone else in the family had the same expression.

"You're pregnant," Jim said, smiling. "Congratulations." His pager beeped and he quickly looked at it. "I have to go, but as soon as you're ready, you can leave the hospital." He smiled and waved goodbye, leaving the room.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Alice squealed shrilly. She came running over and hugging me. "Yay!" Everyone else came forward and engulfed me in a huge hug. They all pulled away— well, all except Alice— after a minute or so.

"Alice," Jasper said. "Let Esme go." He grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her off of me. I smiled my thanks towards him.

I looked over at Carlisle. "We're having a baby."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, we are."

**A/N: So that's it. Esme/Carlisle are having the FIRST baby. There will be more. Trust me. **

**I have another poll for you:**

**Should the baby be a boy or a girl? **

**Please answer and review!!! **


	11. Jealousy

**Chapter Ten: Jealousy**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**RJRRAA **_**(sorry if I got your name wrong) for pointing this out. I figured somebody would, and I was planning on doing this chapter anyway. This chapter was a little hard for me to write, because I'm not too good with this kind of thing. I had my gothic pixie fairy help me out on this. (That'd be my fellow writer on this account, Holly.) Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews!! We're almost up to 100 now!!! :D Please review at the end!!! **

**Rose's POV: **

"Isn't this wonderful?" Alice asked me, squealing with delight. "Esme and Carlisle are going to have a baby!"

I faked a smile. "Yeah, Alice, it's great." My voice gave away the fact that I didn't exactly think it was _great._

Alice stopped smiling, walking over to me. We were the only two people in the room at this point. Everyone else was either (A) shopping for baby crap or (B) downstairs watching football. "What's wrong?" Alice asked. "Aren't you happy for them?"

I nodded. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

That's when Alice figured out what was wrong. "Rose… you're jealous, aren't you?"

"Alice—" I started.

"You are!" Alice gasped.

"Of course I am!" I practically shouted. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, which was a strange feeling, considering I've lived so long as a vampire and unable to shed tears.

Alice put her arm around my shoulders. "Rose, it's okay to be a little jealous."

"She's already a mom to us!" I cried out. "Not to mention she knows what it's like to have a kid! She had one before Carlisle turned her into a vampire. I've never had that experience!" The tears started to fall and I gave out a soft sob.

Alice rubbed my back in a comforting gesture. She then pulled me into a sort of sideways hug, letting me cry on her shoulder. After a couple of minutes, I stopped crying and I pulled away.

"You know, Esme's a lot older than you," Alice said. "She has less years to have the chance of having a kid. You're barely even 20. You still have a solid 20 years at least to have a kid."

"True."

"And what if the roles were reversed? What if you were the one pregnant? How would that make Esme feel? How would you _want_ her to feel?" Alice asked. The little pixie had a point.

"I'd want her to be happy for me," I said softly.

"Exactly. You don't want someone acting sour just because they're jealous. So why don't you be happy for Esme?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "I am happy."

"But you're jealous, too. And that's draining your happiness away."

"So what you're saying is that I should try and _just _be happy instead of being completely jealous."

Alice smiled. "Exactly!"

Em walked in at that moment. "Hey — oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Em, it's okay," I said, smiling at him. "What do you need?"

"I just came up to say that Esme and Carlisle are back from shopping. They saw good stuff, but they didn't get anything. She says she wants _you_ to be there."

Wait, what? "She wanted _me _to go shopping with her?"

"Yeah," Em said. "Something about how she wanted your help because she thinks you'd be good at this kind of stuff. I don't know. I wasn't really listening."

I exchanged an excited glance with Alice. She smiled at me and gave my back a comforting pat. Em stood there confused, but he didn't say anything. I got up and walked with Em downstairs, where the rest of the family was. Alice was right behind us. She went to go watch football with Jasper, Edward, Em, and Bella.

I walked over to where Esme and Carlisle were. Carlisle politely excused himself and sat down beside Bella on the couch.

Esme smiled at me and gestured to the kitchen. I followed her to the kitchen where I jumped up and sat on the counter while she talked.

"Listen, Rosalie, I know this must be hard for you," she said. "I know how much you wanted a baby yourself."

I interrupted her. "Esme, I know what you're going to say, and trust me, I just had a talk with Alice. I'm still a little envious of you, but I realize now that this could be your only chance of conceiving a child. I still have years ahead of me, and I'm sure that—" I stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my gut. "Ow," I muttered.

"You okay?" Esme asked, coming to stand in front of me.

The pain stopped. "Yeah," I said, but once again, the pain started up. I cried out in pain.

"Carlisle, get in here, quick!" Esme called.

Carlisle came in a few seconds later, rushing over to Esme. "What is it, Esme?"

"It's not me, it's Rose," Esme said.

Carlisle took a look at me. Esme backed off a couple of steps to give us space. The rest of the family came in as well, worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"There's this sharp pain, right here," I said, pointing to where I felt the pain. It hurt like hell. I cried out in pain again. "Oh, god, that hurts."

Carlisle helped me off the counter while saying, "Get the car ready."

Edward ran out of the room, grabbing the car keys on the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, nearly doubling over. Emmett came over and helped Carlisle get me to the car.

"The hospital," Carlisle said. "I think you have appendicitis."

**A/N: Dun-dun-dunne…. I know, it was a short chapter. But like I said, it was hard. And the ending part was just random. It was like something off the top of my head, but I quite like it. Please review!!!! **


	12. Decorating the House

**Chapter Eleven: Decorating the House**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They really do mean a lot!! I got this one out as fast as I could. Again, if anyone has ANY IDEAS WHATSOEVER, I am open for suggestions. **_**Rabidfangfan**_**'s review (or at least the way it was worded) gave me an idea that I then placed in this chapter, and I hope it makes you guys happy. On with the show!! **

**Emmett's POV (haven't done this in a while): **

I waited while Rose was in surgery. Dear god, I hope she'll be okay. I didn't exactly know what appendicitis was, but Carlisle said that if it goes untreated, it could kill her. Hopefully we caught it fast enough. I don't think I could live if she died.

A doctor came out, taking off his face mask.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," the doctor said. "You guys got her in here fast enough that we were able to remove her appendix without anything drastic happening." We all breathed a sigh of relief. "She's awake right now."

"Can we see her?" Alice asked. She looked just as worried as me.

"Yes," the doctor said.

The whole family stood up and entered Rose's room. She was a little pale, and she had a couple of tubes sticking out of her. "Hey," she said. "What'd I miss?"

I smiled. Of course she'd say that. "Not much," I replied, standing beside her bed and holding her hand.

The doctor came up behind us. "We'll need you to stay overnight, Miss Hale, just to be safe."

"That's fine," she replied.

"There's.. uh… something else," the doctor said.

"Is she dying?" I asked. "Don't tell me she has cancer, too!"

"No," the doctor said. "Nothing like that at all. It's actually a good thing."

I knew what was coming even before he said it. This would make Rose the happiest person alive.

"You're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie practically screamed.

"Ow, that was my ear!" Edward said.

"You're only about three weeks along, but you are definitely pregnant," the doctor repeated. "Congrats." He walked out of the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed, just as loud as Rose. "Now there'll be two little kids running around!" She ran up and hugged Rosalie.

"Now I think I'm deaf," I heard Edward mutter. Bella chuckled softly.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, happy that she was happy. I don't know if I'm cut out for this whole "father" thing, but if it made her happy, then I think I could manage it. She was my whole world, after all.

**XXXXXXXX Rosalie's POV XXXXXXXX**

I woke up the next morning to see Emmett staring at my face. "Morning, beautiful," he said.

"Morning," I replied, stretching my arms.

"How is Mommy today?" he asked, smiling.

I grinned back at him. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. Just yesterday I was completely jealous and almost angry at Esme, and now I got to have a kid of my own. This was the best day of my life. "Mommy's feeling exuberantly happy."

"That's good," Emmett said. "The doc said we can leave whenever. I already checked you out. I was just waiting for you to wake up."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, noticing that nobody else was here.

"There're back at the house. We started decorating for Christmas," he said.

I nodded and got up. We headed out and drove back to our house. As soon as I entered the door, I was engulfed in yet another hug from Alice.

"Rosalie, you're back!" she said.

"Yeah… I am," I said. She stopped hugging me and led me to the living room.

There was a tree set up. Esme and Bella were currently decorating it with little ornaments. I walked over to the box and started helping out.

Carlisle came in with an elf hat on. "Alice, where'd you put the box of lights?"

"At the foot of the stairs," she replied. Carlisle nodded and walked off.

Jasper came in and started helping with the tree. Edward came through once, but he went and helped Carlisle.

The tree was done an hour later.

"Wait!" Alice said, reaching into a box and grabbing a star. "We need to put this on the top!" She looked at the massive height of the tree compared to her height. "Dammit!"

"Calm, Alice," Jasper said, grabbing her waist from behind and hoisting her onto his shoulders. She squealed and put the star on top. "Complete?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Alice shrieked. Jasper was about to let her down when she grabbed a Santa hat and plopped it on his head. "There we go."

Jasper let her down and reached his and up to the hat, intent on taking it off. Alice glared at him, though, so he didn't move. She turned to Bella. "Bella, will you go shopping with me?" She put on her best puppy dog face.

Bella immediately succumbed. "Fine, Alice." The two walked out the door.

I looked over at Esme, who was heading into the kitchen. I followed her in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hanging some holly and mistletoe," she said. She grabbed a few of said items from the box on the table. "Wanna help?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Together, we hung holly and mistletoe in practically every room of the house. Even the bathroom. Our house was finally decorated at about 10:00 p.m. We all finished and collapsed in our beds.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please review!! I'll try and get the next chapter written as possible. I'll probably be skipping ahead to Christmas. Any suggestions for gifts are welcome!! Or suggestions for other chapters!!**

**Should Rose's kid be a girl or a boy? **


	13. Christmas Day

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas Day**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really do love them! This chapter would've come out earlier, but I was lazy… that and I was in D.C. for four days. That was epic, and my experience there will go into future chapters. Thanks to **_**Rabidfangfan**_** who helped with the Christmas presents. Please review after!**

**Alice's POV:**

"Wake up!" I squealed, jumping on Carlisle and Esme's bed. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, sitting up.

Did he seriously just ask that question? "What do yo mean 'what is it?' It's Christmas! C'mon, we have to go open up the presents!" I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, screaming, "Wake up, everybody!"

"Shut up," I heard from Edward and Bella's bedroom. "Go to sleep."

I burst through their door and jumped on their bed in the same manner that I had with Carlisle and Esme. "No! Wake up, it's present time!"

Bella got up and yawned, glancing at the clock. "Alice, it's 5:30 in the morning. Can't this wait for another hour at least?"

"Of course not," I simply stated. I ran out of the room and into Rosalie and Emmett's. Rosalie wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Emmett was already up and stretching.

"I'm up, Al," he said.

"Where's Rose?"

My question was answered when I heard her puking from the bathroom. "Morning sickness," Emmett said. He gave me a playful push. "Get out of here, Al. We'll meet you downstairs," he said.

I smiled and ran into my room, seeing it was already empty. Come to think of it, I don't think I saw Jasper when I woke up this morning, either. Then again, I kind of woke up, jumped out of bed, and ran out of the room… I went downstairs and saw Carlisle, Esme, and Bella already settled near the tree. Carlisle had his elf hat on again. Jasper was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked.

"In here," I heard his voice call from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see him putting something in the oven. "I'm just getting breakfast ready."

"To hell with breakfast," I said. "It's time for presents!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the tree.

The rest of the family was at the tree, waiting for the two of us. Rosalie and Esme were each sitting on the couch, and everybody else was on the floor. Jasper sat next to Carlisle and I plopped myself onto his lap.

Carlisle reached into the pile of presents and picked up a medium-sized present. He handed it to me. "For the pixie that got us up at this ungodly hour."

The family laughed while I blushed. I looked at the tag and read, "To Alice, from Carlisle and Esme." I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened up the box. Inside was a jewelry box that had pictures of our family all over it. "Sweet!" I said. I looked over at the buyers of my present. "Was this custom made?"

"No, they just have jewelry boxes with pictures of us at Wal-Mart," Carlisle said sarcastically. That earned a laugh from everyone. "Yes," he answered truthfully. "It is."

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him and Esme.

"Next up," Carlisle said. He looked at one of the large boxes that dominated most of the floor around the tree. He looked at the tags on each of them. He pushed one towards Esme. "You can go first."

She looked surprised that the large box was for her. She looked at the tag and said, "From Edward and Bella… hmm… do I dare open it?" We all laughed again. She tore off the wrapping paper and gasped. "A crib?"

"Yeah," Bella said. "When Alice and I went shopping we thought that we'd might as well buy some stuff for the baby, so I got you a crib."

"Thank you guys so much," Esme said, smiling.

Carlisle took the other box and pushed it towards Rosalie. "For you."

Rose looked at it. "From Edward and Bella. I think I know what it is." She smiled and tore the wrapping paper off, revealing an identical box to the one that Esme had. "A crib," she smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Carlisle grabbed another present and handed it over to Bella. She read the tag. "From Alice and Jasper," she said. She opened up the box and pulled out a football helmet. "What the…"

"You're accident prone," I said. "We didn't want you hurting yourself."

"Thanks," Bella said sarcastically.

Carlisle handed an envelope over to Emmett. "This is from Esme and me."

Emmett opened up the envelope and pulled out two pieces of lamented looking paper. His eyes lit up with delight. "Aw, sweet! Two tickets to the Red Sox vs. Yankees game at Fenway next month!" He looked at Esme and Carlisle. "How'd you get these?"

"I got people," Esme said, smiling.

"Oh, man, I love you guys!" Emmett said, jumping up and hugging the both of them.

When Emmett pulled away, Carlisle grabbed another present and handed it over to Jasper.

Jasper read the tag on it. "From that chick with the face." He looked at me "Is this from you?"

"Yep," I smiled.

He laughed and opened up the present. "Psychology for Dummies." He laughed again. "Thanks, Alice." He gave me a hug.

Carlisle handed the next present (which was rather large) over to Edward. He looked at it. "From Rose and Em." He opened it up and pulled out a PRS Guitar. "Cool!" he said, smiling his crooked smile. "Gee, thanks!"

"Your turn to open something up, Carlisle," Esme said. She handed him a random present that had his name on it.

"From Alice and Bella," he read. He opened it up and pulled out the game Operation. The whole family laughed… again. "Nice," he commented. "Thanks, you two."

"You can practice your surgery techniques now!" I said, laughing.

"The only difference is my patients' noses don't glow red."

We all laughed again and we finished opening up the presents as a whole family. Esme and Rosalie got more baby stuff. I got lots of clothes and shoes from everyone. I wonder why… The boys got all kinds of weird guy things. I have no idea why they would like those things, but they did. Bella got some clothes (courtesy of Rose and I). Then we went and ate Jasper's wonderful breakfast that he made. Later, after dinner, we sat together as a family, drinking egg nog (I never knew how great that tasted) and sitting around the newly installed fireplace as a family.

**A/N: Awkward ending… but oh well. That's Christmas. Again, thanks to **_**Rabidfangfan**_**. Please review now! After all, just eight more reviews and we get to 100! Then we get a special chapter! :D :) ;) ;D ^_^ //_^ :O :P O_o There, I presented you with eight smileys. That's how many reviews would be appreciated! Enough of my rambling now... **


	14. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Thirteen: Happy Birthday**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took a while. I have some stupid project to do in social studies, even though we have all of three weeks left…. I hate Mr. MacFag (not his real name). ANYway, thanks for all the reviews! Over a hundred now! WHOOOT! :D To answer a few questions: **

**There is no Nessie and Jacob. For some reason, I never really liked Nessie or the **_**book**_** Jacob. I like movie Jacob. As for the money issue, they're just trying to watch their money even if they are multimillionaires. With Alice spending thousands of dollars a week, maybe even a day, they'll be broke pretty quickly and they still want to keep their house. I think there was another question, but I can't remember what it was… **

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

Rose's POV:

I woke up when I heard a someone's foot collide with something. I looked up to see Emmett cursing at the bedpost. He had a tray in his hands with waffles, orange juice, and a yogurt carton.

"What's this for?" I asked.

He looked up, not realizing I was awake. "Oh, uh, this is for you." He walked over and placed the tray on my lap.

"Any reason?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Any reason?" he repeated. "Rosalie, it's your birthday. Why _wouldn't_ I be nice and give you breakfast in bed?"

"My birthday?" I asked. I thought about what day it was. It was December 27. My birthday was… December 27. "So it is."

"Did you forget?"

"Well so much has been going on lately! How was I supposed to remember?"

Emmett chuckled and kissed my cheek lightly. "You can come in."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

All of a sudden, my door burst open and the rest of the family ran in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all cried out.

Alice pounced onto my bed and hugged me. "Happy birthday, Rosalie!" she yelled before hugging my stomach. "It's your Mommy's birthday, little girlie!"

"What if it's a boy, Alice?" Emmett asked with a cheesy dad grin on his face.

"I feel like it's going to be a girl… but then there's that weird feeling that it's gonna be a boy." Alice shrugged. "I don't know." She shoved a present into my face. "Here, open mine first!"

I took the present and carefully unwrapped it. I pulled out a small pair of pink booties. "Alice, they're adorable! But seriously, what if the baby's a boy?"

"Then he can be a boy wearing pink," Alice stated in the most serious tone I have ever heard her use. "Boys wear pink all the time!"

I nodded in an understanding way, taking a quick sip of the orange juice. Esme came over and smiled at me with her usual motherly smile, handing me a present. "Happy birthday, Rosalie."

I smiled at her and opened up the present. "_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_?" I looked up at her. "Is this one of Edward's lame books?"

"Hey!" Edward protested.

"No, dear," Esme said, smiling. "It's a great book that some think to be a classic. It's also a movie. I recall reading it before and liking it, so I thought I'd get you one. It seems like something you'd like, too."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Big Bro coming through!" Jasper said, pushing in-between Esme and Carlisle to hand me his present. "I made it all by myself."

"I'm so proud of you," I said sarcastically. I smiled again and opened it up gingerly. I pulled out what looked like a photo album. It had a picture of the whole family in our baseball outfits on the front. I opened it up and there was a picture of Jasper and I. _To Rosalie - you'll always be my little sister no matter what_. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Oh, Jasper," I whispered. "Thank you so much."

He smiled. "No problem." I heard him whisper to Emmett, "I told you I could make her cry." I hit his arm. "Ow!" he yelled. The family laughed.

Bella tossed a present over to me. I opened it up and pulled out a box of tissues. I laughed, the tears still in my eyes. "What a perfect gift, Bella."

She smiled. "I knew what Jasper was going to do, so I figured you might need a few tissues."

Carlisle handed me a box next. "For the Birthday Girl."

I unwrapped it and opened up the box, pulling out the giant stuffed giraffe inside. It was about two feet high from head to toe. Its head was tilted to the side awkwardly. "What's wrong with its head?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "It came that way. I figured it'd be cute for the baby room."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I replied.

Edward stepped forward and placed his present next to me. I carefully unwrapped it and started laughing at what was written on the box. "A karaoke machine? Seriously?" I looked up at Edward to see him smiling. "You're the weirdest brother ever."

He laughed. "It's my job."

"Thanks, guys," I said.

They all left the room to go do their things while I ate my breakfast with Emmett at my side. That night we had our own little karaoke party. Carlisle really got the party started when he sang "Hooked On A Feeling." _That_ wasn't scary or anything. I ended my wonderful birthday reading my new book in bed while Emmett massaged my shoulders.

**A/n: Awkward ending, but hey, I'm trying to get a good chapter out. Or somewhat good. Short, though. It's just a quick birthday thing for Rosalie. I don't know what her actual birthday is, so I made it up. I'm going to skip a few months, probably, just to get the pregnancies along and the surprise ending of this story. :P Thanks again for the reviews! Please review now! **


	15. Gender Bender

**Chapter Fourteen: Gender Bender**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Guess what? Two more weeks of school and them I'm DONE with middle school and moving on to high school. Yeah… fun fun. Anyway, here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW it has skipped ahead a few months. The people are at the hospital currently, figuring out baby genders. Now's the time when everything's revealed. Hee-hee. *plots evily)**

Rose's POV:

"Okay, Miss Hale," Dr. Warner said, "let's see what's going on inside of you." He got out the gel and smeared it onto my stomach.

I twitched a bit. Damn, that stuff was cold.

"Cold, isn't it?" Dr. Warner asked. I nodded and he laughed. He put the… awkward looking thingamajig on my stomach and probed it around, looking at the picture on the screen. "Well, there's a head right there," he said, pointing at a blob on the screen. How the hell could he tell that? Whatever. "And there's the feet right there." Dr. Warner pointed at two little almost identical shaped blobs on the screen.

"What about those over there?" Emmett asked, pointing at two more blobs that looked just like the ones Dr. Warner had pointed at.

Dr. Warner probed around a bit more. "Well, would you look at that? Two more feet. I think we all know what this means." He looked over at Emmett and me, smiling. "You're having twins."

"What?" I practically screamed.

"T..Twins?" Emmett asked.

"Yep," Dr. Warner said. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Cheeya!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Warner moved the thingamajig around on my stomach a bit more. "One of them is most definitely a girl."

I smiled at Emmett. "Daddy's little girl," I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"The other one…" Dr. Warner said. "A boy."

"Momma's boy," Emmett whispered back, smiling.

"Congrats," Dr. Warner said, taking the probie thingy off of my stomach. "I'll go schedule your next appointment. You two can stay here for the time being. I'll let the rest of your family in, if you'd like." I nodded. With that, Dr. Warner got up and left the room.

"A boy _and_ a girl," I said, smiling not unlike Alice. "I can't believe it."

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella came into the room. Carlisle and Esme were finding out about _their_ baby at the moment. Alice skipped over and hugged me. "Rosalie!"

"Alice…" I said.

"How'd it go? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both."

Alice's face fell. "What? How can it be a boy _and_ a girl? Is it a hermaphrodite?"

"Alice, I think what she's trying to say is that she's having twins, a boy and a girl," Edward said, laughing at Alice's foolishness.

Alice smiled widely. I nodded confirmation and she squealed, tugging me into a death grip. "Oh my god! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks, Alice."

The other three family members all nodded their congratulations, knowing that Alice would do enough congratulating for the whole _world_. Alice pulled away. "What are you going to name them?"

I looked up at Emmett. "I think we'll have to discuss that." Emmett nodded in agreement.

Dr. Warner came back in. He handed me a piece of paper. "Your next appointment," he said.

"Thanks," I said, getting up and heading with everyone else to Carlisle and Esme's room.

When we got there, Esme was cleaning off her already growing stomach. She looked up and smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," I replied. "What's your good news?"

"It's a girl," Esme said. "We're not sure what to name her yet. What about you?"

"Twins, girl and boy," I said. Carlisle smiled and hugged me.

"Congratulations, Rosalie," he said. He pulled back and added, "Lemme guess, Alice went overboard when she heard the news?" I nodded and we all laughed, causing Alice to blush.

"You have names picked out?" Esme asked.

"Not quite," Rose said. "We'll figure it out soon."

"Hey, guys, brilliant idea!" Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"You should name the girls after me."

"Alice!"

"What? I'm sure I'll be their favorite aunt!"

"What if they like Bella? What if they _hate_ fashion?" Emmett asked.

Alice's face grew grim, a sight not common on her face. "Those children will love clothes. Don't you _ever_ say that they won't again, Mister!"

"Geez," Emmett said. "Creeper alert." He whispered in my ear, "Make sure our baby girl's a tomboy."

"I heard that!"

**A/N: Bad ending (bad at good endings), and I know it's short, but I'm not good at long chapters. Please review!**

**Baby names (please vote on one per category) **

**1) Rosalie's Girl:**

** Lillian (Lily for short) **

** Kayla **

** Lauren**

** Jennifer **

** Carrie**

**2) Rosalie's Boy: **

** Chase**

** Mark**

** Michael**

** Corey**

** Paul**

**3) Esme's Girl: **

** Charlotte**

** Sarah**

** Kylie**

** Jaime**

** Amy**

**Winner of each category will be the first name (obviously) and runner up will be middle name. PLEASE VOTE! **


	16. The Name Game

**Chapter Fifteen: The Name Game**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! This chapter is when the names are revealed, obviously. Rosalie's twins' first names were clearly decided. It was kind of scary. Esme's girl's first name was won easily, too. Please review after! **

Rose's POV:

Naming kids is so hard. You've got so many names to choose from. I knew I had to narrow it down somehow. But the question was: how? Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and I were all sitting in the living room, tossing around names from some books we had. None of them seemed to jump at me.

"How about Eric?" Carlisle asked.

"No way," I replied quickly. "There was an Eric in our school and he was… he was just plain weird."

"Okay, how about Jocelyn for the girl?" Esme asked. "It's a cute name."

"My aunt was named Jocelyn," Emmett said. "She was a bit of a… naughty word."

I giggled. "Nice, Em. Esme, do you like the name Rachel?"

"No!" Carlisle practically shouted. We all jumped a bit. "I work with a Rachel. She's the snobbiest little… thing… you'll ever meet."

"I like Charlotte," Esme said. She looked at Carlisle. "How about Charlotte for our little girl?"

Carlisle smiled. "I like it."

"It's pretty," I said. "What are you going to do for a middle name?"

"I don't know," Esme said.

Emmett flipped the page of the book he had on his lap to the "L" section for girls. "Lillian's a cute name."

I smiled. "Yeah, it is. Lily for short. I love it."

"What about your boy?" Esme asked.

"Chase," Carlisle said, looking at the book in his hands. "How do you like that?"

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" I squealed.

"Now for the middle names," Emmett said. "Hey, Esme, you should go with Kristin."

Esme shook her head. "No way, Emmett. I'm always getting it confused with Kierstin."

"How about Jaime?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "That was my mother's name. I like it."

"Charlotte Jaime Cullen," Carlisle said. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Oh, oh!" Emmett exclaimed. "Her nickname could be CJ!"

"No," Carlisle, Esme, and I all said at the same time.

Emmett pouted. "Fine."

"So we just need the middle names for our kids," I said. I looked at the book in front of me. "Michael," I stated. "Chase Michael."

"Chase Michael Hale," Emmett said.

"He'd take my last name?"

"Both of them would," Emmett replied. He smiled at me. "I want them to."

I smiled back at him. "That's so sweet. Alright, now just for Lily's middle name."

"Can we name her after one of my sisters?" Emmett asked. "Jennifer?"

I smiled again. "Lillian Jennifer Hale. It's cute."

"So we have the naming all done?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so—" Esme was interrupted when Alice came bursting through the door, two shopping bags in her hands.

"Did ya name them? Did ya name them? Did ya name them?" Alice asked quickly.

"Yeah," I replied. "The twins are Chase Michael Hale and Lillian Jennifer Hale."

"And our baby girl is Charlotte Jaime Hale," Esme said, holding Carlisle's hand in her own.

Alice squealed loudly. She dropped the bags and practically jumped on top of us, being careful of my stomach and Esme's stomach, both of which had started to get larger with the growth of the babies. All of a sudden, Alice stopped. She backed away and had a peculiar expression on her face that I just couldn't quite place.

The others seemed to notice it as well. "Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"You didn't name them after me?"

**A/N: Okay, so that was a faster update than usual. The middle names were really close, but I asked a couple of my friends to vote and they did. Thanks for all the reviews! It was like a motherlode of them! I really do appreciate it! Anyway, enough of my babbling, please review again! Any ideas are welcome! I'm probably going to skip to the births in the next chapter, if you don't mind. :D **


	17. Baby Births Part 1

**Chapter Sixteen: Baby Births Part 1**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A big thanks to **_**ermireallydontcare**_** for pointing out that I accidentally put Charlotte Jaime **_**Hale**_** at the end instead of **_**Cullen**_**. Just ignore that, please. And _NO-he's MY Monkey Man_, I do realize that the name Charlotte is used in the books, but I like the name anyway. It's cute. And now, for the first set of the childbirths... **

**Jasper's POV:**

The whole family was sitting around, watching TV. Some movie about a guy with a remote control for the universe. It was pretty funny. I figured it'd be like any other Saturday, with all of us just doing pretty much nothing. But that stopped once we heard Esme cry out in pain.

"Oh, god," she muttered. She looked down at her swollen belly, and then back up at Carlisle. "I think my water just broke."

Alice jumped up into the air. "Baby's coming!" she yelled.

I got up as well, helping Carlisle ease Esme up and walk her towards the car. I saw Edward pick up the keys to one of the cars and run into the garage, probably to pull it up front. Rosalie waddled on behind us with Emmett. Bella ran forward and opened up the doors for us to go through.

We all got into the car and Edward drove to the hospital.

**XXX**

Four hours later, Esme was still in labor. Carlisle and Alice stayed with her in the room, while Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and I sat in the waiting room, patiently awaiting for the baby to be born. I wandered around after a couple of hours. I saw a snack machine and decided to get a Reese's bar, my latest addiction. While walking back to the waiting room, Alice came running up to me.

"Jazz, there you are!" she shouted, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey, Al," I said. "How's Esme doing?"

"Her contractions are less than a minute apart! It's going to be any minute now! We've gotta get down there!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the room. Keeping up with that girl was next to impossible.

When we got into the room, the rest of the family was there and Esme was screaming again.

"Okay, I need you to give me one last, good push, Mrs. Cullen," the doctor said.

Esme let out another scream, and her scream was joined by the wailing of a baby. Esme sighed with relief. The doctor took the baby over to a place to get her cleaned up. Once they were done, they handed the baby over to Esme.

"Congratulations on your baby daughter," the doc said.

Esme smiled as she held her daughter. "Hi, Charlotte," she said softly. Charlotte gurgled in response. We all laughed softly.

I peered over Alice's shoulder at Charlotte. She had bright blue eyes that looked similar to Carlisle's. Her face was round and pudgy, like most other babies. She was the cutest little thing ever. The small tuft of hair on the top of her head looked like the same color of caramel brown as Esme's hair.

"She's so adorable!" Alice squealed quietly, gazing lovingly at Charlotte.

"She's a little miracle," Edward said, his face similar to Alice's.

"She's our little miracle," Esme said, looking up at Carlisle and smiling brightly.

The room got quiet as everyone just gazed in awe at the baby in Esme's arms. She really was the most adorable baby I'd ever seen.

"Oh, no," I heard Rose whisper from behind me.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I heard a splash of water and groaned, knowing exactly what was going on.

"My water just broke."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunne…. What's gonna happen? I think we all know, but I felt like being dramatic. Ish. Thanks for all the reviews I got! Please review now! **

**I'm going on vacation on the 22nd, and I won't be returning till the 28th, but I will be writing more chapters in that time in my notebook! When I return, there will be an update! This I vow! **


	18. Baby Births Part 2

**Chapter Seventeen: Baby Births Part 2**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! I had a great time on vacation, and I got a couple ideas for chapters… :D And now, for the long awaited chapter…**

**Alice's POV:**

"What's wrong?" Bella asked Rose. I heard something watery splash onto the floor and I immediately knew what was going on.

"My water just broke," Rosalie managed to get out.

"Oh, no," Emmett said. "I'm not ready to be a daddy!"

Ignoring Emmett, I ran over to Rosalie. "C'mon, let's go get a doctor."

I heard throat clearing behind me, and I turned to see Carlisle standing there, hands put out in a way that said, "What about me?"

"Uh… a doctor who isn't supposed to be with his newborn right now and one who is actually supposed to be on duty right now," I added, helping Rosalie out of the room. We were the only two that left. Emmett was hyperventilating in the room, and Jasper was trying to calm him down.

I quickly found a doctor. "Excuse me, we need some help over here!"

The doctor turned around. "Oh! Here, come with me." He led us over to a nearby room, letting us in there and we set Rose down on the bed. She grasped my shoulder tightly, biting her lip and trying not to cry out in pain. I winced slightly, but not enough for her to notice. Geez, she had a grip.

Emmett and Jazzy came into the room. Emmett had a panicked look on his face. Rosalie smiled at him. "You made it," she said.

"I was only a couple of doors down," he said.

She laughed, panting a bit. "You… you didn't look to good."

"Just a little nervous." He walked over to her bed and placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing it gently. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Rose reached up and grabbed his hand, smiling at him, before her smile turned to a look of pain and she let out a scream, crushing Emmett's hand in her grip. He grimaced in pain. I chuckled softly and he turned to glare at me. I shrugged my shoulders, still smiling. He turned back to his wife, saying soothing words to her.

Seven hours later, and late into the night, we were still sitting in the room, waiting for Rosalie's labor to be done with. I had had to pee for the last three hours, but I didn't want to miss anything. The contractions were now two minutes apart. The doctor said it might be another half an hour though.

"That's it, I can't take," I said, getting up. Rosalie threw me a question glance, sweat building up one her forehead quicker than Emmett could pat it off with a towel. "I gotta go pee. Be right back."

I ran out of the room running to the nearest bathroom. "Ah, sweet relief," I said when I was done doing my business. I washed my hands before walking out of the bathroom, bumping into Bella on the way. "Oh, hey, Bella. What's up?"

"You missed it!" she said in exasperation. "Rosalie just had the baby and—"

"WHAT?" I screamed, making everyone's turn to stare at us. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because the baby wasn't born earlier—"

I ignored what she was saying, running down the hall and into Rosalie's bedroom, bursting through the door. Jasper was standing at the end of the bed, smiling at the head of the bed where Emmett and Rosalie were. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and was gazing at the little bundle in her arms. I quietly tiptoed over and looked at the little face.

The little girl in Rose's arms had blue eyes, similar to Rosalie's. From what little hair was on her head, it looked as though she had Rosalie's golden hair as well.

"Aw, she's so cute!" I said softly.

Rosalie smiled. "That she is." She looked at Emmett. "Look at our little angel."

That's when I realized something. "Rose… didn't you have twins?"

"Yeah, one of the other doctors is with Chase right now. He had to clean him up in a different room than Lillian," Rose said.

Just as she finished saying that, the door opened up and a doctor came in with a little blue bundle in his arms. I held out my arms, and the doctor handed him over before leaving the room. I cooed at the little boy in my arms.

"Emmett, he looks just like you," I said. It was true; the little boy had a little bit of brown hair and brown eyes. He was the most adorable thing ever.

Emmett kissed Rose's forehead before walking over to me and looking at his son. I handed Chase over to him.

"Chase Michael Hale," he said. "You are gonna learn everything there is to know about football, and baseball, and basketball, and all those other sports. You're gonna play all those sports, too. I'll make sure of it."

Rosalie laughed. "I'm sure he'll be just like his daddy. But nothing too destructive. If he gets hurt I'll kill you."

"So he's going to be a jock and a Mamma's boy at the same time?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!"

We all laughed. I peeked over at Lillian again. "She is something, isn't she?"

"Lillian Jennifer Hale, you are a sweetheart," Rose said, snuggling her daughter in her arms.

I guess this would be the best time to tell everyone the news. "Okay, I know we're not all in here. I guess I'll tell you guys before I tell the others."

"Al, what is it?" Jasper asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm really happy for you, Rosalie, and of course I'm happy for Esme, too," I said. I smiled my usual ear to ear grin. "And I have some really exciting news to top off this day!"

"Just tell us already!" Rose said.

I giggled. "I'm pregnant!"

**A/N: To top off the happy chapters, I just had to make the ending like that. I'm sure you'll all be happy, even though Alice isn't the motherly type; she's more of an aunty type. Please review now! :D **

**Quick funny thing: there was this girl that worked at the front desk in the hotel that looked like Alice. She gave me inspiration for a future chapter… so thanks to Kate P. at the Double Tree Hotel in Missoula, Montana. **

**So… boy or girl? **


	19. The Accident

**Chapter Eighteen: The Accident**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: I realized that I hadn't updated in about a month now, and I knew I just had to write another chapter, especially considering where I left you guys off at. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! Onwards…**

**Alice's POV:**

I shuddered when the cold sticky stuff was placed on my stomach. Finally, I got to find out the gender to my little baby inside my tum-tum. Everyone had taken the news greatly and all of them were happy for me.

"Rose, you should've warned me this stuff was cold," I said, giving her a half-hearted glare at where she was sitting a few feet from me in a chair.

She smiled at me. "Then it wouldn't be fair."

I pouted out my lip and Carlisle smiled. He moved the thingy over my stomach and spread the glue around. On normal circumstances he wouldn't have been allowed to do the ultrasound, but since most of the other doctors were out right now, he was allowed.

"Oh, look, there's a head," he said. He pointed at the screen and I looked at the black and white, not really understanding how it looked like a baby, but I pretended I did.

"When are Edward and Esme getting here?" I asked. "They're going to miss everything!"

"Esme said that she had to finish up with Charlotte and then Edward would drive her over here," Jasper explained, squeezing my hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, you'll stress out the baby," he joked.

"Haha," I said.

Carlisle looked back over at me, smiling. "You wanna know the gender?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"It's a girl," Carlisle said. I squealed, making everyone laugh.

"Someone for Alice to dress up all the time besides me," Bella said. I gave her a glare.

"What if she's a tomboy?" Emmett asked. I gave him a glare as well.

"Aw, now Chase is going to be the only boy," Rosalie said. "You poor baby," she said to the child in her arms.

Emmett walked over to me and bent down near my stomach. "Turn into a boy!" he said.

I giggled. "She wants to be a girl just like her mommy."

Carlisle's pager started beeping. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, walking across the room to the telephone. He dialed a number and started talking to the person that had paged him.

"Someone has to have a boy," Rose said. "Chase is going to be surrounded by girls." She looked over at Bella. "You. Have a boy."

Bella shook her head. "I am _not_ having kids. I'd much rather be an aunty."

"Loser," I said. She gave me a look and I laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Are they okay?" I heard Carlisle ask. All of us stopped talking and listened to Carlisle talking on the phone. "What room?… okay. Thank you, Tiffany." He hung up the phone and turned to us.

"There's been an accident," Carlisle said. "An SUV smashed into the driver's side of Edward's car."

"Is he okay?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked at her. "Not entirely. Charlotte got a scratch on her cheek, but otherwise she's fine. From what the doctors can tell so far, Esme has a broken arm and a concussion."

"What about Edward?" Bella asked.

"He's critical."

**A/N: I know, I'm cruel. Please review now! Oh, and I know this is going to sound stupid, but what are those things called that people put their babies in and carry them around in? I'm having this really bad moment where I can't remember. It's not a cradle, and it's not a car seat, it's a… ah, I can't remember! HELP!**

**Name time! **_**ISufferFromOED**_** and **_**Fanged**_** gave me some ideas for names, and I thought quite a few of the names were cute, so please pick one of the following for Alice's little girl: **

**Caitlyn**

**Sabrina**

**Emani**

**Selene**

**Bonnie**

**Sunny**

**Cassandra**


End file.
